Mirage Warriors 2
Mirage Warriors 2 '''is an survival horror video game developed by Nintendo, KOEI TECMO, Square Enix and Ubisoft. The sequel to ''Mirage Warriors: Destiny Dragon, ''it serves as the second installment of the Mirage Warriors series and it is directed by Trey Parker & Matt Stone, the creators of South Park. It will be released worldwide for the Nintendo Switch, New Nintendo 3DS, PS4, Xbox One and Steam in July 16th, 2018. Gameplay ''Mirage Warriors 2 '''''retains most of Mirage Warriors' gameplay mechanics, but with the addition of the rage system from Dynasty Warriors 8. However, unlike the predecesor, A.I has dramatically improved in a similar fashion to Dynasty Warriors 3 and 4. A new feature has been added. Known as the Awakening meter, players can use this to inflict additional damage to enemies. Plot After Rikiya fixed the Multiverse at the cost of her own life, a new threat has arisen. The Rage is back and she has a new form. This time, it is up to Lucas Powell, a young boy that found the Stick of Truth, to put order to the Multiverse once again. Multiplayer Campaign In a new adventure, Yue Ying has gathered up a crew of random people to help her defeat Wong Li, a businessman that has inherited The Rage's powers (TO BE ADDED) DLC It's been revealed that there will be three DLC campaigns. One will take place after the game, One will be a special crossover and the other will be an alternate re-telling of the game's events. DLC 1: The Trials of Ria Iwamura DLC 2: Final Fantasy x Mirage Warriors DLC 3: Deadpool's Adventures Plot: What if Deadpool was the hero of Mirage Warriors 2? Well, this DLC adventure is the one for you- Hey! Deadpool! What are you doing?! It's not time for you to come out yet! Deadpool: What?! The player wants me! No! Just wait- Aw forget it. So, as I was explaining: Play as Deadpool and relive the events of Mirage Warriors 2! (TO BE ADDED) Roster Unlike the first game, the roster has 110 characters with 14 as DLC, making it 124. New Characters * Lucas Powell (Protagonist) * Yukiko Hoffman * Captain Diabetes * Trevor Rogers * Setsuna * Vexille Serra * Gao Shun * Wong Li Returning Characters (1st Game) * Rikiya Hayashi * Frank West * Monster Hunter * Mary Shepherd-Sunderland * John Morgan * Yuuji Kazami * Ryder * Makoto Niijima * Heath Slater * Xian Mei * Ryoma * James Sunderland * Kanako Miyame * Lucina * Chrom * Rinkah * Marth * Lyn * Tiki * Anna WWE * AJ Styles * No Way Jose * Curtis Axel * Kairi Sane * Jinder Mahal Kings Game * Nobuaki Kanazawa * Natsuko Honda * Chiemi Honda * Naoya Hashimoto * Ria Iwamura Final Fantasy * Cloud Strife * Squall Leonhart * Tidus * Lightning Farron * Noctis Lucis Caelum * Warrior of Light * Tifa Lockheart * Yuna * Areana Highwind * Yuffie Kisaragi RWBY * Ruby Rose * Weiss Schnee * Blake Belladonna * Yang Xiao Long * Jaune Arc * Lie Ren * Nora Valkyrie Dynasty Warriors * Sima Zhao * Wang Yi * Cai Wenji * Zhou Cang * Yue Ying * Man Chong Samurai Warriors * Shingen Takeda * Motonari Mori * Toyohisa Shimazu * Oichi * Kai * Ina * Nene * Kiyomasa Kato YouTube * Evan Fong (VanossGaming) * Daithi de Nogla * H20 Delirious * Mini Ladd * BasicallyIDOWRK Kingdom Hearts * Player Protagonist * Sora * Aqua * Roxas * Ventus Maze Runner * Thomas * Minho * Newt * Brenda Psycho-Pass * Shinya Kogami Dead Rising * Jessa Yetsuda * Connor McMann DLC Character Pack 1 * Riona Matsumoto * Cao Xiu * Riku Reception Mirage Warriors 2, in it's beta stage, received favorable reviews. (TO BE ADDED) Unique NPC * Hua Xiong * Xiahouji * Yuan Shu * Dong Bai * Zhang Changpu * Harukata Sue * Ujikuni Hojo * Kanae Hazuki (NEW) * Zhuge Jin * Jian Yong * Matutero * Omar Torres * Maggie Spacey * Debbie Willett * Jane Hanson Controversy The game, like the first game, has suffered controversy over the decision of a child being the main hero in a violent game. Kyle Howard, the Producer of the game, stated that it was based on Trey Parker and Matt Stone's idea of The New Kid, which was later revealed to be Lucas Powell. During the Women's March of 2018, the game was the focus of attention for the women as many girls lashed out at the company for their treatment of female characters, mostly as a result of the first game. Both Kazuya and Kyle responded in a hilarious yet threatening way. Sequel Mirage Warriors 3, the third game of the Mirage Warriors series, has been confirmed. The Protagonist is a female K-Pop star named Jyun Yeon. Trivia * This will be the first game to feature characters from a movie. In that case, this marks as the first appearance of Maze Runner characters in a video game. * With Lucas' name revealed, this marks as the first time that a South Park character has his name revealed. However, it only counts for this game. * Due to the Disney-Fox deal, all of the playable characters from Kingdom Hearts have been confirmed to be playable, but out of the playable characters, only Sora, Ventus, Aqua, Roxas, and the Player Protagonist of Kingdom Hearts Union Cross have been selected. Riku, Donald and Goofy were added as DLC. =